Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy Songfic drabble #6 - Sam and Andy spend some time together...


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or the song "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You".

A.N. I was in a store and heard this song and immediately thought "Sam and Andy"! Good thing I had heard the song once before when babysitting. The song is on the High School Musical soundtrack but is not used in the movie.

* * *

Andy leaned back against the bleachers. Sam had just gone to get hot chocolate for both of them and she was enjoying watching the young skaters on the ice as some teenage song blared from the speakers.

She was amazed that Sam knew about this place. Any time the two of them went out on a date, they drove an hour, to St. Catharines, since they did not want anyone to know about them. She hated sneaking around but since the whole incident with Luke and Detective Josephine "call me Jo" Rosati, she didn't want to be the talk of 15th. Sam didn't seem to care, he was just happy that they were together (he had wanted her since she tackled him on her first day), but he went out of his way to please her.

Sam returned with two cups of hot chocolate. "You good?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. This rink is so peaceful and some of the skaters here are a pleasure to watch." There was one particular girl, about ten, that Andy could not take her eyes off of.

The two sipped their hot chocolate in silence. Sam had his arm around Andy and they were both happy just to be together and were enjoying each others company.

Andy continued to watch the girl on the ice as she snuggled closer to Sam and finished her hot chocolate. As the girl executed a perfect flying spin, the song changed.

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Her heart almost stopped. She had never heard this song before but already she knew that it was describing her feelings for Sam. She hadn't seen it coming. The first day he blew up at her for blowing his cover. Then, at the end of the second day she pushed him away.

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

And then, after the blackout and her big mistake in going to him, she would have never dreamed that they would eventually end up here; together.

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to_

After the blackout, she had gone with Luke to the cabin and then put Sam on ice. She half expected that to be the end of the issue. Little did she know putting Sam on ice would be a catalyst.

_No one knows  
What the future's gonna do_

She certainly hadn't known all the events that would lead up to tonight or she would have talked to Sam instead of going to the cabin. Instead, she stayed with Luke and was hurt emotionally.

_I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
_

She really hadn't noticed, but he had always been there for her. He was the one who tried to patch things up between her and Luke, even when in reality he loved her and wanted to be with her. He tried to make sure she was happy, even if it meant being unhappy himself.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

She glanced over at Sam and saw him looking at her. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't take her eyes off of him; she had never been able to. From the time where she burst through the door, she had noticed him and been attracted. He was her dream come true, but she had always gone with the "wrong guys" so she tried to push him away. She relaxed, happy to be with him, as he pulled her close and kissed her.

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
_

Sam smiled as he kissed Andy. They did have a good thing going on.

_Oh, right here is right where we belong  
_

And together was right where they belonged.

_You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
_

Before he had been busted, he had been in and out of relationships, nothing ever got serious. Then Andy had busted him. He felt attracted to her as soon as he laid eyes on her. He tried their first day on the job together but she pushed him away. Then there had been eight whirlwind months where they rode together.

He felt bad about what happened between Andy and Luke. But, in a way he was grateful that Jo entered the picture. Luke spent a lot of time with Jo and caused Andy to question Luke's commitment. When she had broken it off with Luke, he was there for her as a friend. And a few weeks later when she asked him to become more than just a friend, he readily agreed.

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way  
_

Andy broke for air. The feeling of love for Sam was getting stronger everyday. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone and she could not take her eyes off of him. When he drove the squad car, she spent half her time just staring at him; not that he minded.

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
_

Sam kissed her again quickly and then murmured in her ear "maybe we should go". Andy nodded. She had almost forgotten where they were. The good news was that they both had the day off tomorrow and were staying by Sarah's for the night so they only had a five minute drive instead of an hour. She didn't think she would last an hour.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

Sam took her hand and they walked out of the rink together. Sam glanced at her. _From the start, she got my heart and I don't think I'll ever be able to take my eyes off of her._

_

* * *

_A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think

A.N. 2: The name Jo Rosati is from an article on Hollywood Reporter about one of the new characters for season 2.


End file.
